quitandose el estres,con Kanade-san
by yukiothedevil
Summary: Tomosato ha estado trabajando mucho,por lo que Genjuuro le ordena tomrase un dia libre,el problema es que Aoi no sabe que deberia hacer,por lo que una propuesta de Kanade y una invitacion que su comandante les da para unas aguas termales,terminan siendo la opcion tomada,en una cita entre ambas mujeres que es lo que podria pasar?no es como que terminaran durmiendo juntas,o si?


**1 SEMANA ANTES:**

eran las 3 a.m en la instalaciones de S.O.N.G.,las luces estaban apagadas al igual que las computadoras,excepto una.

Una bella mujer de unos 25 años se encontraba trabajando hasta tarde ese día,ya que su compañero había pescado un resfriado,ella era Tomosato Aoi,una de las trabajadoras principales en el puente de la organización,ese día decidió quedarse mas haya de su hora de trabajo ya que necesitaba revisar ciertos documentos,si bien la amenaza de Adam y las alquimistas había acabado,aun había mucho trabajo por hacer

ademas no es como si su vida fuera del puente sea algo muy interesante,ella era soltera y sus mayores contactos humanos eran su comandante,y las usuarias de los gears.

Y hablando de roma,se escuchaba como la puerta automatica se abria revelando a un hombre bien formado de camisa roja como su cabello,el comandante Kazanari Genjuuro.

-Tomosato,que haces aquí tan tarde?crei que ya había terminado su turno-reprendio el comandante

-buenas noches comandante,lo siento pero decidi quedarme un poco mas,ya que estos documentos eran de mucha importancia-respondio la joven mujer

-entiendo,pero donde esta Fujitaka,no deberia ayudarte con eso?-

-vi que estaba pescando un resfriado así que lo envie a casa,no seria bueno que todos terminemos enfermos-

-de acuerdo pero no te exijas de mas,el descanso tambien es importante-y sin decir mas,el comandante decidió dejar trabajando a la joven de cabello azul

PRESENTE:

el puente de la segunda division se encontraba como siempre,el comandante y sus dos empleados y su ayudante alquimista se encontraban revisando varios archivos de los recientemente vencidos illuminati,todo se encontraba en total normalidad,en ese momento la puerta del puente fue abierta dejando paso a las usuarias del sistema symphogear.

Estas estaban entrenando por orden de Genjuuro,lo inusual es que cierta joven con el cabello largo y de un color rojo brillante como el fuego se encontraba con ellas

-hhaaaa...eso fue agotador,pero fue increible,como se esperaba de Kanade-san!-decia una emocionada Hibiki,impresionada por las habilidades de combate de la mayor

-es cierto,Kanade-san es muy fuerte,los noise simplemente desaparecian en un segundo!-exclamaba Kirika

-no por nada era la compañera de Tsubasa-san-acompañaba una menos expresiva Shirabe,adulando a la peliroja

-ya,ya no es para tanto,es solo que les llevo años de experiencia,claro si quieren puedo enseñarles en algun combate de entrenamiento-decia la peliroja

la pregunta es"que hacia ahi dicha peliroja?",bueno,resulta que luego de haber acabado con el problema en la dimension alterna,a Kanade le había gustado mucho convivir con otras usuarias de symphogear,incluyendo el poder volver a hablar con su antigua compañera,por eso cada tanto esta utilizaba el poder del gallathorn para visitarlas,para alegria de las demas usuarias,ya que su prensencia y compañía era verdaderamente agradables.

-buen trabajo en el entrenamiento,ahora pueden ir a darse un baño y acabamos con el día-decia el comandante a las jovenes reunidas-eso tambien va para ustedes dos,fujitaka,tomosato-

-que dice comandante?aun hay trabajo que hacer aquí-decia Tomosato,a su superior

-nada de eso,ya han trabajado mucho,en especial tu Tomosato,desde hace un tiempo,haz trabajado demasiado duro y podria dañar tu salud-respondia Genjuuro cruzado de brazos-es mas,por que no te tomas un día libre mañana-

-pero comandante...-

-el comandante Kazanari tiene razon Tomosato-agregaba su compañero de trabajo-haremos una cosa,tu te tomas el día y yo me quedo analizando los archivos,de esa forma te pagare el favor que me hiciste cuando me resfrie-decia Fujitaka a su compañera de años.

-bueno,si insisten,pero que deberia hacer en mi día libre?no tengo algo planeado u algo así...-

-ya se!-interrumpia Kanade-que tal si salimos juntas,tenia planeado conocer este mundo un poco mas,y como la agenda de Tsubasa esta llena,necesitaria a alguien que me acompañe-decia alegre la peliroja

-estas segura?y que hay de las demas?-

-nosotras tenemos deberes y la escuela,por eso no ...ahh...-decia Hibiki un tanto frustrada al hablar de deberes escolares

-me parece una gran idea,ambas deben salir y tomarse un tiempo,si les parece tengo algo que les servira-decia Genjuuro,sacando un par de papeles y lo que parecia ser un folleto

-comandante que es esto?-preguntaba Aoi

-son boletos para un hotel con aguas termales,a las afueras de la ciudad,un viejo amigo me los dio pero no son mi tipo de lugar,tomenlos como un premio por su trabajo-

-ohhh!gracias comandante,en este mundo sigue igual de generoso!-decia sonriente Kanade,bromeando con el Kazanari

-muy bien,si no hay de otra...,acepto ir Kanade-san,nos vemos mañana?-sonreia Aoi a la peliroja,esperando que mañana fuera un buen día,lejos del trabajo

-bien,pasare por tu departamento temprano,para salir por la ciudad,y luego iremos al hotel,le parece Tomosato-san?-

-me parece bien-

-bien!entonces es una cita,nos vemos-dijo Kanade para salir de la habitacion,rumbo a las duchas para quitarse el sudor del entrenamiento

-ci-cita?!-quedo confundida la peliazul por las palabras de Kanade

"bueno,no importa,aun así espero que sea divertido jeje"pensaba nuestra bella mujer,esperando no equivocarse

AL DIA SIGUIENTE:

Tomosato se encontraba arreglando los ultimos detalles de su atuendo,no era algo complicado,pero quería vestirse bien,porque razon?ni ella lo sabia

se encontraba usando una camiseta amarilla y una falda a juego que le llegaba a los talones y unas sandalias azules simples,pero bellas,y una chaqueta de color azul claro

su peinado era el mismo de todos los días,con el detalle que tenia un pequeño broche a un lado de su flequillo,de color rojo

-mm...esto estara bien?supongo que si,a Kanade-san le gustara verme con...EH?!que-que estoy pensando?!solo es una salida de chicas,verdad?si,eso debe ser,nada mas-se debatia mentalmente mientras su rostro se sonrojaba un poco-aunque es cierto que Kanade-san es guapa y todo...-

la joven mujer se hubiera quedado en sus pensamientos si no fuera por el sonido del timbre de su departamento

-ah!ya-ya va!-dijo un poco nerviosa,respiro profundo para relajarse un poco y abrio la puerta,revelando del otro lado a una hermosa joven,de cabello rojizo casi igual a sus ojos,venia con unos jeans azules,una camiseta color rojo y una chaqueta que parecia de cuero sintetico,pero todo eso era dejado de lado al ver la radiante sonrisa de la joven,una que encantaria a cualquier persona,hombre o mujer,que la viera

-lamento la tardanza,Tomosato-san,salimos?-dijo estirando su mano hacia Aoi,quien tardo un poco en reaccionar,aun bajo los encantos de la peliroja

-ehm?ah!si,vamonos,Ka-Kanade-san...-decia Tomosato,tomando la mano que le ofrecia Kanade y bajando su rostro sonrojado para que su acompañante no lo viera.y así dio inicio su cita

al llegar al centro de la ciudad,ambas mujeres pararon en un café al aire libre,para comer algo ligero,hasta que Kanade hablo.

-bien,a donde quieres ir primero?,podemos ir al cine o la feria,que prefieres-

-bueno,la feria se oye bien,pero me gustaria ir mas al cine,es algo mas relajante que subir una montaña rusa...ja ja...-decia un poco nerviosa Tomosato

-muy bien,terminemos esto y vamos!-completamente entusiasmada Kanade

Tomosato se rio por lo bajo,mientras tomaba el café que compraron,aun le costaba entender como llego hasta ahi,en su día libre,en una cita con una de las personas que salvaron el mundo,pero que nadie mas que ella y unos pocos sabian.

Si otra persona,le hubiera ofrecido salir,lo hubiera rechazado al instante,no le gustaban mucho las citas de esa manera,preferia quedarse en casa viendo television o leyendo algo,o ver una pelicula en la comodidad de su sala,pero ahora estaba ahi,riendo,conversando,y cruzando miradas con Kanade,a pesar de llevarle unos pares de años,y por alguna razon eso la hacia sentir feliz.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos hablando y contando anecdotas en el café,ya era hora de salir

-bien,nos vamos ya?-decia la usuaria de gungnir,levantandose de su asiento y estirando un poco el cuerpo

-por supuesto,vamos,Kanade-san-dijo Aoi regalandole una de sus mejores sonrisas a la peliroja,algo que ella agradecio,pues la considero una de las sonrisas mas bellas que había visto

-perfecto,vayamos entonces!-dijo Kanade para al instante,tomar la mano de su acompañante,y ambas caminaron juntas hacia su destino,el cine a un par de cuadras de donde estaban.

Al llegar vieron varias opciones,amor,terror,suspenso,otra mas de rápido y furioso...pero hay una que llamo la atenion de Tomosato

-Lyrical Nanoha 2nd...-leia el nombre de la cartelera

-oh!quieres ver esa pelicula?-preguntaba Kanade

-eh!yo-es que bueno,no,es solo...que cuando era mas joven me gustaba esa serie,puede sonar un poco tonto,pero me gustaba mucho,tanto que quería ser parte de una organización similar,lo se es tonto-decia un poco roja de vergüenza

-que?!para nada!no me parece algo tonto,es genial que de niña ya tenias un sueño,yo tambien la conozco,vi la primera con Tsubasa hace un tiempo,me gustaban bastante sus personajes! bien! esta decidido,veremos esa pelicula-decia Kanade llendo rapidamente hacia la caja a comprar los boletos,y en menos de un minuto,regresaba con los pequeños pedazos de papel

-bueno...si ya no hay de otra...-decia resignada Tomosato

-esa es la actitud!entremos-empujaba Kanade a su acompañante hacia la sala

una vez dentro,no tardo mucho cuando la pelicula inicio,Tomosato debia admitir que estaba emocionada por ver esa serie que la marco en su momento,en la pantalla grande,avanzada la pelicula,vio que se trataba de una reinterpretacion de los eventos de la segunda temporada,que justamente,era su favorita.

La pelicula avanzaba,cada tanto Aoi miraba a Kanade,y casi siempre esta se encontraba emocionada,en especial en las escenas de combate,ya avanzando Tomosato se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para terminar,solo faltaba el climax de la historia,donde las protagonistas deciden sellar para siempre a uno de los personajes que anteriormente era malvado pero que se corrigio,en una escena de mas conmovedora,donde su ama llora al verla desaparecer.

Sin duda era una escena que le traia cierta tristeza,a la vez que lo sentia tragico,mientras estos eventos transcurrian en pantalla,Tomosato volteo una vez mas el rostro hacia Kanade,y vio que ella no estaba sonriendo,o emocionada...

ella estaba llorando.

Lagrimas salian de los ojos de la peliroja,quien seguia viendo la escena sin apartar la vista.

-Ka-Kanade-san?te encuentras bien...?-Tomosato se acerco a Kanade y tomo su mano preocupada

la peliroja volteo hacia Aoi,con un rostro de incognita

-eh...?q-que ocurre Tomosato?-

-"que ocurre"?estas llorando-decia un poco alarmada

luego de decir eso,se toco el rostro dandose cuenta que efectivamente,lagrimas caian por sus mejillas

-eh...!es cierto,jeje por que sera...?-decia para luego poner una sonrisa,dandole un aire melancolico a su rostro,rapidamente se seco las lagrimas y poco a poco se fue recuperando,para ver el final de la pelicula,pero aun luego de que Kanade le dijera que no se preocupara,Tomosato aun lo estaba.

Luego de salir del cine,caminaron unos minutos,ya estaba atardeciendo,asi que decidieron poner rumbo hacia el hotel con lo boletos que su jefe les había conseguido,en todo el viaje,las cosas se habían tranquilizado,Kanade volvio a ser la misma al igual que su sonrisa,se la pasaron hablando y bromeando,tanto de su vida como de sus trabajos en S.O.N.G

aun así,el recuerdo de la peliroja llorando molestaba a Tomosato,tal vez luego hablarian de eso,por ahora no sabia como abordar el tema y tampoco quería presionar a su acompañante.

-muy bien,ya hable con la recepcion,dice que nos quedaremos en el segundo piso,vamos?-decia la pelirroja

-vayamos,estoy emocionada por verlo-y verdaderamente lo estaba,hace mucho que no se alojaba en un lugar con tanto lujo

luego de subir al segundo piso y encontrar su habitación,al entrar vieron que no solo era lujoso por fuera,al entrar vieron que estaba completamente equipada,teniendo un sofa,una tele de pantalla plana,dos camas,y un gran ventanal desde donde se podía ver la ciudad,y una puerta mas a un lado,que lleva al baño y una mesa para dos,con una botella de vino en hielo,como cortesia.

-wow...el comandante si que nos consiguio algo bueno...-decia Kanade,completamente sorprendida por tanto lujo

-y que lo digas...si tuviera que pagar por todo esto,me costaria el sueldo de un año...-Aoi se encontraba con una expresion similar,y se hubieran quedado un tiempo mas así,si no fuera por que sono el telefono de la habitación.

-hola?-dijo Kanade contestando

-buenas tardes,señorita,queria avisarle que la cena se servira en una hora,hasta entonces puede disfrutar de nuestro establecimiento,si gusta,nuestras aguas termales se encuentran en nuestra planta baja,espero que disfrute su estadia-decia la recepcionista

-oh bien,gracias-Kanade decidió darse un baño antes de cenar-Tomosato,quieres acompañarme al baño,dijeron que podiamos usarlo hasta la cena-hablaba mientras revisaba,el perchero de la habitación,donde habían un par de batas de baño y toallas,para los huespedes,dandole una a su acompañante.

-agradesco la oferta pero creo que me quedare aquí-decia reciviendo la bata-no estoy acostumbrada a salir,asi que quisiera relajarme un poco-

-mmm...como quieras,yo ire a relajarme un poco en esas aguas-decia Kanade mientras procedia a quitarse la ropa,enfrente de Aoi,primero sus pantalones y camiseta y luego el sosten

-Ka-Kanade-san...?!-decia ruborizada la peliazul,viendo como la pelirroja se desvestia-qu-que haces?!-

-me colocare la bata para el baño,que problema hay?ambas somos chicas,no?-decia quitandose sus bragas quedando completamente desnuda antes de agarrar la bata-oh sera que te gusta lo que ves,To-mo-sa-to-san?-se acercaba a la mayor desnuda y con una sonrisa picara en su cara

-PO-por favor!solo ponte algo!-

-jeje,nos vemos al rato!-con su bata ya puesta,Kanade salia de la habitación rumbo al baño termal,dejando a una muy roja Tomosato

-ahh...que cosas...bien,al menos ya puedo relajarme-Aoi se quito su ropa,excepto la interior,y tambien se puso la bata,para acostarse en el sofa y disfrutar un poco de television,aunque de vez en cuando le venian pequeños recuerdos del cuerpo de su acompañante,que la hacian sonrojarse en ciertos momentos.

Luego de estar un tiempo en las aguas,Kanade decidió recorrer un poco el hotel,habia una sala de juegos,unas maquinas de bebidas y un patio tradicional japones,recorria con curiosidad el lugar,esperando la hora de ir por Tomosato a cenar,no es que no pudiera ir antes,pero decidió darle algo de espacio,no por que se sintiera incomoda,si no por que sabia que alguien como ella podria preferir tener un tiempo a solas,estando con sigo misma,algo que Kanade decidió concederle.

Luego de alrededor de una hora,ya casi debian ir a cenar,por lo que Kanade regreso al cuarto,encontrando a Tomosato tomando una pequeña siesta en el sofa con la television prendida

-Tomosato-san...-

-mhh...-

-Tomosato-saaan...-

si algo destacaba de una de los empleados mas cercanos al comandante,era el hecho de que tenia el sueño un poco pesado...

se encontraba en el cine,por alguna razon el rostro de Kanade estaba frente a ella,le sonreia dulcemente,y ella le devolvia el gesto,Aoi procede a poner su mano sobre la de Kanade,pero al volver su vista al rostro de la pelirroja,vuelve a ver esa sonrisa melancolica y con lagrimas callendo,fue entonces cuando desperto,con el corazon un poco acelerado

-EH?-abrio los ojos la peliazul,con Kanade arrodillada frente a ella,con un rostro confuso-Kanade-san?que ocurre?-decia un poco incredula

-oh,vine a buscarte para decirte que vayamos a cenar,y cuando entre,vi que estabas dormida,asi que intente llamarte,lamento si te asuste-se disculpaba la pelirroja

-ya veo...no es nada,solo fue un poco impactante,que tal si vamos bajando,pero antes vistamonos quieres?-

-por supuesto!-

luego de ambas haberse vestido,decidieron bajar al comedor del hotel,al parecer no había mucha gente ese día,puede ser por que aun no era temporada

-vaya,al parecer no hay muchos huespedes-

-ya lo creo,cuando fui a las aguas termales,no vi a nadie,incluso recorriendo el hotel me cruce con muy pocas personas,y casi todas eran gente mayor-secundaba Kanade

-bueno,eso puede ser tranquilizante,sinceramente,no me gustan los entornos con muchas personas-confesaba Aoi

-ya veo...por eso preferiste ir al cine que a la feria-

-es una de las razones-dijo para luego sonreir complice a Kanade

luego de la cena y una charla bastante divertida entre ambas,en la que no faltaron risas y confesiones sobre ellas mismas,decidieron volver a la habitación y prepararse para tomar un relajante baño en esas aguas termanles del hotel

-muy bien ya estoy lista,y tu Kanade-san?-

-adelantate,ire en unos minutos-decia desde el baño Kanade

-de acuerdo,nos vemos alla-para luego retirarse del cuarto

al llegar,una empleada le ofrecio si quería llevar una botella de sake a su baño,cosa que acepto,no era fanatica del alcohol,pero pocas veces tiene estos momentos así que es mejor aprovecharlos,y un baño caliente con un poco de sake nunca viene mal.

al llegar con botella en mano a la fuente,Tomosato se dio cuenta de lo que Kanade decía,no había nadie en el lugar,por lo que se relajo un poco,asi tendria algo de privacidad.

se quito la toalla que envolvia su cuerpo,quedando completamente desnuda y poco a poco fue sumergiendo su cuerpo en el agua,sintiendo como todos sus musculos se relajaban,verdaderamente era un paraiso de relajacion,le gustaba su trabajo pero no quitaba que tuviera tensiones en el,y al entrar en ese baño caliente,le hacia sentir que esas tensiones se iban,dejando solo una placentera sensacion de tranquilidad

-Tomosato voy a entrar-decia Kanade abriendo la puerta aun con su cuerpo cubierto por la toalla

-oh,Kanade-san ya llego-entra al agua,se siente muy bien decía una muy relajada Tomosato,mientras bebia un poco del sake en su vaso

-ya lo veo,oh...eso es sake,no sabia que te gustara-decia,sentandose a un lado de Tomosato

-no soy de las personas que lo beben,pero creo que estaria bien tomasrse algunas libertades-decia dando otro pequeño sorbo

-estoy de acuerdo con eso,me darias un trago?-hablaba Kanade queriendo compartir un poco el gusto de Aoi

-depende,tienes la mayoria de edad?-

-claro,ya cumpli mis 21 años-Kanade estira su brazo para tomar el otro vaso y servirse un poco de la bebida

-vaya,lo siento,debi darme cuenta que ya eras bastante madura-

-no hay cuidado,ademas te considero mas madura que yo,y mas atractiva-Kanade dio un sorbo al sake en su vaso-lo que me lleva a preguntar,tienes novio?-

-novio?para nada,no he tenido una relacion de ese tipo en mucho tiempo...-decia un poco resignada,sirviendose un poco mas de sake

-y que hay de fujitaka?entre ustedes no hay nada?-preguntaba un poco extrañada Kanade,siempre creyó que entre ellos había algo

-quieres que te sea sincera,fujitaka es gay-solto de repente Tomosato,para beber lo que quedaba en su vaso y servirse otro mas

Kanade se quedo sin palabras,no sabia como reaccionar a esa noticia,fujitaka?gay?!quien lo diria?nunca lo habria imaginado,empezo a pensar en los años que llevan en la segunda division,pero no encuentra algo que lo pudiera catalogar como tal,no es como que diga que todos los homosexuales sean iguales pero,aun así era impactante,siempre lo creyo como un joven don juan que podria seducir a cualquier mujer,Kanade sentia que ya no podria ver a Fujitaka de la misma forma,no por que sea por que sentia que casi todo lo que ella creia sobre el estaba errado.

-bueno...volviendo al tema,no hay nadie con quien hubieras querido venir aquí?siento que podrias venir aquí con alguien mas-

-alguien mas?por favor,estoy muy ocupada para esas cosas-repetia Tomosato

-oh que desperdicio,estoy segura que serias muy popular,despues de todo,tienes muy buen cuerpo...-Kanade se acerco peligrosamente a Tomosato por detras,tocando con sus manos el contorno del cuerpo de la mayor,hasta llegar a casi toar sus pechos,quien empezó a sonrojarse un poco

-O-oye,donde crees que estas tocando?-decia un poco avergonzada,cubriendose de la mirada picara de la pelirroja-no toques en lugares raros...-

-tranquila,solo quiero darte un masaje,haz estado bajo mucha presion verdad?-Kanade seguia con su tarea de acariciar suavemente el cuerpo de Aoi

-si vas a darme un masaje empieza por donde se debe-Tomosato tomo las manos de Kanade y las llevo hasta sus hombros-

-ohh...eso significa que si empiezo por aquí,luego podre tocarte donde quiera...?-la voz de Kanade sonaba cada vez mas picara ,rozando la sensualidad en su voz

-no dije eso...-Aoi estaba un poco roja,no sabia si por las caricias o por el alcohol,pero debia reconocer que las manos de Kanade masajeando sus hombros la hacia sentir bien

Kanade procedio a usar sus manos para relajar el cuerpo de la mayor,y por las expresiones que esta hacia,estaba haciendo un buen trabajo

-mmhhh...eso se siente bien...-decia cada vez mas relajada Aoi,a causa del placer que esos masajes le producian

Kanade se encontraba encantada,la piel de su acompañante era simplemente bella tanto para la vista como para el tacto,tanto que Kanade empezó a sentir que quería tocarla aun mas,poco a poco fue deslizando sus manos por el cuerpo de la mujer,mientras seguia con su tarea de masajearla,dejo sus hombros y paso a su espalda,"tan suave"penso la pelirroja,de a poco deslizo sus manos por la cintura de Tomosato,pasando tambien a acariciar sus muslos,"verdaderamente bella".

Tomosato se sentia en el paraiso,no sabia si era por causa del alcohol en su cuerpo o por que Kanade verdaderamente era buena masajista,pero cada centimetro que la pelirroja tocaba de su cuerpo le enviaba una pequeña descarga electrica por todo su cuerpo,provocandole escalofrios en todo su ser y cierto cosquilleo entre sus piernas...

Kanade ya no estaba en sus cinco sentidos,tal vez por que no era muy resistente a las bebidas como el sake,y había tomado una cantidad considerable(al menos para ella),sus ojos al igual que sus manos,recorrian el bello cuerpo de Aoi,parandose en esos hermosos pechos,y como si sus manos imitaran su vision,poco a poco fue subiendolas por el cuerpo de la peliazul hasta llegar a ellos

-KYAA...!-salio de la boca de Tomosato,ese pequeño grito de placer,fue suficiente para hacer "click" en la cabeza de la menor,haciendo que saliera de esa hipnosis en la que se encontraba,arrepintiendose de lo que acababa de hacer

-Tomosato!lo siento!creo-creo que me pase un poco-lo-lo sien...!-Kanade no pudo terminar de disculparse,pues sus labios fueron capturados por los de la mayor,decir que la tomo por sorpresa es poco,pero aun así,no rechazo ese beso,y este duro hasta que ambas necesitaron respirar

-ahh...Tomosato...por que fue eso...?-decia una Kanade sin aliento

-solo senti ganas de hacerlo...ahh!...-tomosato,abrazaba su cuerpo excitado-esto fue por como me tocabas...ahora hazte cargo...-decia acercando su rostro al de Kanade una vez mas

-lo hare...-dijo la pelirroja antes de capturar los labios de la mayor,pasando sus manos por detras del cuello de Aoi,acercano aun mas sus cuerpos desnudos,Kanade se encontraba arrinconada contra el borde de esa piscina,esta empezó a usar su lengua para acariciar la de la mayor,poco a poco Aoi fue dejando que la lengua de Kanade se colara en su boca,saboreando cada rincon de esta.

Volvieron a separar sus labios,pero esta vez Kanade decidió tomar el dominio de la situacion,haciendo girar a Tomosato

-Kanade-san que estas...? KYA!-salio de la boca de la mayor,Kanade estaba besando su espalda descubierta,y succionando su piel,sin duda eso dejaria marcas.

En un momento Kanade se levanta y ayuda a Aoi a pararse,y hacer que se siente en la orilla de la fuente,a lo que la pelirroja procede a colocarse a un lado,y empujarla suavemente,colocando una toalla en el suelo,para que se acueste sobre ella.

Kanade une sus labios con Tomosato una vez mas pero siendo este beso mas corto,pues luego de separar sus labios,la menor comienza a lamer y dar pequeñas mordidas al cuello de la peliazul,sacandole unos cuantos gemidos a esta,mientras tanto sus manos recorrian el trasero de la mayor,apretandolo de vez en cuando,mandando olas de placer por todo el cuerpo de la excitada trabajadora,quien ya no aguantaria mucho mas

-Kana-Kanade...por favor...te necesito ahi abajo...-rogaba extasiada Tomosato

sin necesidad de mas palabras Kanade llevo una de sus manos al centro de placer de Aoi,al tocar su vagina,la peliazul sentia que se vendria en cualquier momento,algo que hizo que soltara un fuerte gemido,para Kanade,esto era musica para sus oidos.

-nunca crei que pudieras hacer esos ruidos tan pervertidos,Tomosato-san realmente eres muy lujuriosa-decia la usuaria del gungnir dejando en paz el cuello de la mayor para pasar a atender sus pechos.

mientras la mano de Kanade abria los labios inferiores y metia un par dentro de la mojada vagina de la peliazul,su boca se encargaba de saborear sus,ya duros,pezones.

Los dedos moviendose dentro de Aoi la hacian sentir a esta como nunca,Kanade parecia saber lo que hacia,mientras que con su boca,mordia y succionaba esos puntos rosados,como si quisiera sacar algo.

-Ka-Kanade!voy a acabar!voy a acabar!-decia Tomosato embriagada de placer.

Al oír esto,Kanade no solo decidió aumentar el ritmo de sus dedos dentro de la vagina de su amante,si no que decidió agregar un tercer dedo,siendo esto demasiado para Tomosato,Kanade se dio cuenta de esto,cuando la vagina de la mayor empezó a apretar cada vez mas sus dedos y viendo como esta juntaba las piernas

-KANADE!AHHH!ah!ah!-Aoi acabo en un furioso orgasmo,que termino dejandola con espasmos

-que hermosa vista,tu cara de orgasmo es simplemente bella-entonces,Kanade retiro los dedos del interior de Aoi,mientras la besaba dulcemente,cosa que a la mayor le costo un poco corresponder puesto que aun no se recuperaba de semejante explosion en su interior,resignandose a aceptar la lengua de la pelirroja en su boca.

Kanade se separo de Tomosato y viendo los jugos de la vagina de esta en su mano,se la llevo a la boca,saboreando el nectar proveniente de la mayor

-eres deliciosa,en todo sentidos-decia relamiendo sus dedos y llevando su mano a los muslos mojados con la esencia de la mayor-como te sientes?ya te recuperaste?

-un poco,ya estoy mejor...debo decir que eso fue increible-sonreia picaramente Aoi por esas sensaciones tan placenteras

-me parece bien que te haya gustado-Kanade se puso arrodillo frente a ella y se acerco a su oido-pero aun no hemos terminado-

-EH?-

rapidamente Kanade se volvio a sentar en las aguas termales y colocandose entre las piernas de su ahora amante

-Kanade que planeas..AH!-rapidamente antes de que pueda hablar,Kanade uso su boca para besar los labios inferiores de Tomosato-espe-AH!detente...yo aun-AH!,acabo de venirme...aun estoy-kya!sensible!-decia cerrando sus ojos,aun no se recuperaba del todo y la pelirroja ya la atacaba de nuevo,directamente en su vagina,muy sensible por su reciente orgasmo

-tranquila,eso es bueno,asi sentiras mas placer-Kanade usaba sus labios para besar la rosada piel de la vagina y succionar todo ese liquido proveniente del centro de Aoi,para luego usar su lengua y lamer los interiores de la mayor como si fuera el dulce mas delicioso del mundo.

-Ahh!Kanade!-Tomosato volvia a entregarse al placer,ya le era imposible resistir esas sensaciones dadas por la menor-Lame mas profundo!ahi!AH!-en un momento Aoi siente las manos de su amante sujetando fuertemente su trasero,atrayendola mas hacia ella,mientras lo masajeaba.

Kanade debia admitirlo,amaba el perfecto trasero de Aoi,cada tanto lo apretaba y la voz cada vez mas extasiada de la mayor,la encendia

la peliazul coloco sus manos en la cabellera de Kanade y empezó a mover sus caderas en un vaiven para aumentar el roce con los labios de la menor,la pelirroja verdaderamente sabia usar la boca para darle placer,unos minutos después Aoi volvio a sentir que el orgasmo se acercaba.

-Kanade!ya viene!AH!Kanade!-

-Damelo todo Aoi!damelo!-

-AHHH!-la mayor acabo en la boca y rostro de Kanade,manchandola con sus fluidos vaginales,para finalmente volver a recostarse en el piso del baño,mientras Kanade aun saboreaba los jugos del segundo orgasmo de Aoi,con todo el gusto del mundo.

-te gusto,Tomosato?-preguntaba Kanade recostandose a un lado de la peliazul

-me encanto,pero me dejaste exhausta,aun así,fue delicioso hace mucho no me sentia así-djo abrazando a la pelirroja

luego de recuperarse ambas se limpiaron con el agua de la fuente termal,y decidieron volver a su habitación,Pero aun había un asunto que molestaba un poco a la mayor.

Ya enfrente de la habitación,antes de abrir la puerta,Aoi llamo a la menor

-Kanade-san,tu aun no has tenido un orgasmo,cierto?-decia un poco avergonzada-quiero decir,solo me diste placer a mi,no creo que sea justo...-

-acaso eso es una propuesta,Tomosato-san?-dijo Kanade arrinconando a la mayor contra la puerta de la habitación-por que si es así,creo que puedo aceptarla...bajo ciertas..."reglas"-Kanade procedio a abrir la puerta y arrastrar a Tomosato adentro,para errar fuertemente y con llave-asi nadie interrumpira-

-Kanade-san?que hara...?!-Aoi fue callada por los labios de la menor,quien se separo tras uno segundos

-dijiste que no era justo que solo tu recibieras placer,y estoy de acuerdo,pero antes quiero jugar un poco contigo,estas de acuerdo?-Kanade miraba directamente a los ojos de Aoi,con una sonrisa que denotaba lujuria,Aoi sentia que se encendia otra vez

-de-de acuerdo-decia un poco timida,al ver la pasion en esos ojos rojos

-bien,entonces comenzemos-Kanade se quito la bata que llevaba puesta, y procedio a quitarsela a su amante de cabello corto-no me canso de ver ese delicioso cuerpo...-decia Kanade mordiendose el labio inferior al ver el cuerpo maduro de Tomosato-ahora,recuestate en la cama y cierra los ojos-ordeno,y Aoi obedecio al instante-bien...-Kanade estaba complacida con la sumisa de su pareja

luego de eso Kanade tomo una sabana y ato las manos de la mayor a la cabezera de la cama,esto asusto un poco a Tomosato,pero la excitación era superior

-Kanade-san?que planeas?-pregunto aun con los ojos cerrados

-Shhh...relajate,esto sera placentero para ambas-dijo Kanade tranquilizando un poco a Aoi-por cierto,te gusta el vino,Tomosato?-

-eh?cla-claro,por que la pregunta?-

-bueno,nos dejaron este como cortesia,y seria malo desperdiciarlo...-Kanade,destapo la botella con la bebida alcoholica y le dio un trago-mm..de verdad es buen vino y sabe bien,pero creo que sabra mejor de si lo bebo de otra manera...-dijo con voz traviesa

Aoi no entendia a que se referia la menor,hasta que hecho un poco en su mano y se sento a un lado de la cama donde ella estaba atada,entonces Kanade procedio a derramar el vino en el cuerpo desnudo de la mayor,esta se retorcia un poco al contacto con el frio liquido,y Kanade lo noto

-ohh...esta frio?no te preocupes,enseguida lo arreglo-Kanade acerco su boca al cuerpo de la mayor-buen provecho-y sin mas palabras,Kanade lamio el cuerpo bañado en vino de Tomosato,desde sus piernas y muslos hasta sus pezones nuevamente erectos y llegar a su boca,besandola con la mayor pasion posible,como si nunca lo hubieran hecho,un veradero festin para la pelirroja,esa vista del cuerpo desnudo de una mujer madura,a su merced la encendia como nunca,queria devorar ese cuerpo entero cada vez que lo veia,todos estos sentimientos hicieron que empezara a sentir cierta humedad en su vagina,ya era tiempo.

-Aoi...es momento-sonreia Kanade-necesito tu ayuda entre mis piernas-la menor se subió encima del cuerpo de Tomosato dándole la espalda,y coloco su vagina completamente mojada a la altura de la boca de la mayor-lame mi vagina,por favor...-

Aoi contemplo la vista tan erotica que Kanade le daba,entonces sin mas rodeos ataco con su boca la humeda cavidad de la pelirroja

-AHH!Aoi!si!mas!mas rápido!mueve tu lengua mas rápido!-la cadera de Kanade se movia en un vaiven aumentando la friccion y su humedad,pero no quería ser la unica que gozara,por lo que ella tambien decidió brindarle placer a la peliazul.

Ambas se encontraban en un sesenta y nueve,gimiendo y lamiendo sus mojadas intimidades una a la otra,con sus cuerpos sudados y la humedad de sus vaginas deslizandose por sus piernas,los gritos y ruidos obsenos que producian sus cuerpos,les hacia parecer a don animales en celo

-Kanade!eres deliciosa!KANADE!-Aoi estaba proxima al orgasmo,por lo que decidió aumentar aun mas la velocidad de su boca,saboreando adictamente los fluidos de la pelirroja

-AOI!voy a acabar!hagamoslo juntas!acabemos juntas!-decia Kanade entre jadeos y con la respiracion agitada

-KANADE!KANADE!-

-AOI!AOI!KYA!aHHH...!ah..!-

ambas acabaron furiosamente en el rostro de la otra,al mismo tiempo empapando las sabanas de la cama,Kanade dejo caer su cuerpo sudado y mojado con fluidos vaginales de ambas,sobre el cuerpo de la mayor,mientras iba recuperando el aliento se arrastro hasta estar frente a frente con Aoi,besandola con cariño haiendo que ambas probaran los jugos de la otra.

-eso fue grandioso...ah..estoy agotada...-decia Kanade desatando los brazos de Aoi

-lo se...Kanade...lo se...-respondio esta,tambien con la respiracion entrecortada

Kanade se quedo un tiempo mas acostada a un lado de Aoi hasta recuperarse y levantarse un poco

-deberiamos movernos a la otra cama,esta ya esta arruinada...-decia levantando un poco la cabeza

-creo que tienes razon-Aoi empezó a levantarse,pero una idea cruzo por su cabeza-solo dame un segundo...-mientras Kanade se encontraba acostada

Aoi tomo la sabana que Kanade uso para someterla,y en un rápido movimiento,ato los brazos de la pelirroja a su espalda,Kanade estaba confundida

-Aoi!que haces?!-preguntaba un poco shockeada Kanade

-Kanade,te he dejado jugar con mi cuerpo,asi que creo que es hora e que yo juegue con el tuyo-decia Aoi,con una cara de completa lujuria y un poco de sadismo en su voz

-Aoi?que haras?-Kanade estaba un poco asustada,ella se encontraba boca abajo y la peliazul en su espalda,asi que no podía verla

-mmm veamos...oh!mira esta botella,esta vacia-observaba Tomosato-pero tiene un cuello largo,donde crees que puedo colocarla...-decia rozando con el frio vidrio de la botella,por las piernas de Kanade-Kanade-san,yo he tenido tres orgasmos esta noche,y tu solo uno-Aoi empezó a trazar circulos con la botella por la espalda baja de Kanade-creo que hay que emparejar las cosas-

-EH!Aoi!espera!KYA!-

lo que ocurrio luego,bueno eso es otra historia...

UNOS DIAS DESPUES:

las cosas en S.O.N.G. seguian con su ritmo normal luego de la aventura que vivieron Kanade y Tomosato,ella regreso a trabajar como siempre,con energias renovadas,algo que alegro a sucomandante y a su compañero.

Respecto a Kanade,ambas habían forjado una amistad bastante buena,no habían vuelto a tener sexo desde esa noche,pero eso no impidio que se llevaran bien,pero sabian que debian separarse,puesto que la menor,debia volver a su propio mundo...

Ya se había despedido de todas las demas usuaria,y estaba lista para partir,solo faltaba una ultima charla con la mujer con la que había intimado noches atrás,y aclarar las cosas al fin.

Ambas se encontraban en donde la segunda division tenia custodiado el gallathorn,el portal se abriria en un par de minutos,ese era el tiempo que tenian.

-supongo que este es el adios...-decia un poco desanimada Aoi,con una sonrisa melancolica

-si...supongo,pero volvere algun día,cuando pueda,lo hare,lo prometo-Kanade tomo las manos de Aoi entre las suyas-solo esperame...-

-Kanade...lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado verdad...?-solto de repente Aoi

-no...-dijo resignada la pelirroja-pertenecemos a diferentes mundos,lo siento...-

-descuida,lo entiendo...solo contestame algo...-dijo Aoi,decidida a aclarar una ultima duda-ese día cuando fuimos al cine,y en medio de la pelicula empezaste a llorar,que paso?-

-bueno...es que,ver esa escena,como la joven perdia a alguien tan valioso para ella,sin poder hacer nada...me recordo a mi,cuando la Tsubasa de mi mundo murio...-por fin Kanade confeso lo que ocurrio ese día-aun así!tambien esta el hecho de que me asustaba no ser fuerte para proteger a los que amo!las demas creen que soy fuerte,genial!pero en el fondo,tengo miedo...miedo a no ser lo suficientemente fuerte,para proteger a los que quiero,a mis amigos,a ellas y a ti...eso me afecto...-los ojos de Kanade empezaban a brillar como si en cualquier momento fuera a llorar

-me alegra que me lo digas...de esa manera,y me alegra saber que te preocupo,yo tambien tengo miedo muchas veces,al verlas pelear por la pantalla,me da miedo por ustedes,de que puedan salir lastimadas y solamente pueda observar,sin hacer nada,por eso me esfuerzo tanto en mi trabajo,de esa manera,es mi forma de mostrarles mi preocupacion y ayudarlas...-Aoi alzo la mano de Kanade y la coloco en su mejilla

-jeje...!somos un par de miedosas-dijo bromeando

-lo somos-secundo Aoi-asi que como miedosas prometamos algo,nos volveremos a ver algun día,y tendremos otra cita,que te parece?Kanade-

-me parece bien...Aoi-al decir esto el portal del gallathorn se abrio,por lo que Kanade se apresuro a cruzarlo,no sin antes decir unas ultimas palabras a Tomosato-una cosa mas!la proxima vez,no llevaremos vino-dijo sobandose el trasero con una mueca de dolor,a lo que Aoi se sonrojo

-IDIOTA!no digas eso así!-

-jeje!adios!-y así Kanade desaparecio por el portal

-ahh...dios mio...bueno,no hay de otra,hora de volver al trabajo!-finalizo Aoi saliendo de la habitación para volver a su puesto,y trabajar tan duro como siempre lo hacia...

FIN

aclaraciones:

-la Kanade de la historia es la Kanade de una dimension alterna del videojuego,en ese mundo,es Tsubasa la que muere en su lugar y no ella,por lo que Hibiki nunca recibe el Gungnir.

-esta historia se basa en una de las memorias del juego,donde Aoi y Kanade van a unas aguas termales,a lo que Kanade juguetea con el cuerpo de Tomosato.

-ningun noise fue lastimado durante la realizacion de esta historia.


End file.
